Rogue Cheney
|kanji= |romaji= |alias=The Shadow Dragon |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes= |hair=Black |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Cape |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Dragon Slayer Duo |partner=Frosh Sting Eucliffe |base of operations=Sabertooth |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 258 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Rogue Cheney is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, the Sabertooth Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 21 Appearance Rogue is a slim young man of average height with rather messy black hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, and some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 1 Rogue wears a long, greyish cape reaching down to his feet, with lighter edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, pale light blueish ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Sabertooth's symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, Rogue seems to don a plain dark shirt, with prominent light cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, light-colored cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard. History Seven years ago, he was Gajeel Redfox's apprentice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 18 Synopsis Sting and Rogue talk about how the Fairy Tail members from sevens years ago have returned, though Rogue says he does not care. Sting knows he is lying, and points out how he admired Natsu Dragneel so much seven years ago. Sting continues talking about seven years ago, including Rogue's apprenticeship to Gajeel Redfox. Just then, an archer from a dark guild arrives and shoots an arrow at the duo. Sting grabs the arrow as it comes towards them and eats it. He then uses his Dragon's Roar. The attacks barely misses the archer, which causes him to flee. Sting calls him scum for abandoning his comrades. Just then, Lector and Frosh appear praising the two Dragon Slayers. As they all walk away, Sting asks Rogue if they want to duel Natsu, but Rogue shows no interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 17-22 Magic and Abilities Dragon Slayer Magic (滅竜魔法 Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Rogue to transform the physiology of his body into that of a dragon. He can consume external sources of his associated element to replenish his energy, and is immune to the effects of said element. This Magic also grants him a heightened sense of smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 18-20 Equipment Katana: Rogue carries around a katana, a traditional Japanese sword, on his left hip, with its sheath tucked inside his sash belt. The weapon is fairy simple in appearance, sporting a tsuba whose shape is vaguely reminiscent of a four-leaf clover, and a hilt, wrapped in a traditional, dark tsuka-ito, which seems to get larger near its pommel. The sheath is dark in color. References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members Category:Dragon Slayers